mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (Map Game)
Home - Wars - Diplomacy - Nations - Archive 1789. Something happened. Something great. In Paris, France the revolution won and a chain of events started which led to great wars in Europe and around the world, the rise and fall of the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte and the rebirth of the continent. But what else could have happened? Let's find out! Rules #One turn per day. #*One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1789 AD. #*The Game ends when either the revolution or the coalition wins a total victory. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every ten turns. #Be plausible. #Mods: #*Mods may use the algorithm. #*Mods may declare a post implausible. #*If you want to be a mod, write on my page. #War system:'' ''see here . #Point system #*We use a simple point system to keep the game more plausible. #*Every major nation has Financial, Agricultural, Naval and Military points (on a scale from I to V). #*These points change according to what you do. The head mod has the right to change a player nation's points. #*The points are listed on the Nations page. #We accept new players every-time. #I'm the only map maker. Technical stuff News *''I shall post any news and announcements here. ''- SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Algorithm is finished! - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) *IT HAS STARTED! I posted the first turn one day early because I won't be around today. The second turn starts on 21 December! SuperGalaxys (talk) 08:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *The algorithm has been changed! Starting with 1792, "Supply" means agricultural points. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Mods *Head mod and map maker: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Mod #1: Leldy22 * Mod #2: Tech Questions Shall you have any questions, please ask them here: *Your question comes here. Nations The nations listed here are the major powers of the time. If you'd like to play any other nations apart from them, feel free to add them to the list. However, as the game focuses mostly on European events, I'd recommend choosing countries from there. *France Tech (talk) 06:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Great Britain - *Spain - Revolution 9 *Portugal *Denmark-Shikata ga nai! 14:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden *Russia - Bandon23 (talk) 16:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) *Prussia Spartian300 *Poland - *Grand Duchy of Lithuania - *Austria - SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ottoman Empire: firesofdoom *Papal State *Naples *United States - Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *China - IrishPatriot (talk) 14:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *Japan With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:03, December 23, 2014 (UTC) *Korea- Leldy22 Game 1789 Mod events *Due to his coutry running towards bankruptcy, Louis XVI of France assembles the French parliament to make it vote for new taxes. However, revolution breaks out,,, *George Washington is elected as the first president of the United States. *Austria and Russia are engaging in a war with the Ottoman Empire. *Russo-Swedish war is going on too. *In Brabant a revolution breaks out too. Player events *'Austria: '''Austrian and Holy Roman ruler Joseph II declares that all peasant labour obligations shall be turned into cash. The emperor starts planning a military reform too. Meanwhile war is continued with Turkey. Field marshal Laudon is ordered to capture Northern Serbia then advance in the valley of river Danube towards the Black Sea. We ask Russia to attack Moldavia and Wallachia. When the French revolution breaks out Austria tries to stay neutral. The Belgian revolution is fought by local military forces. *'The Commonwealth:' After the first partition of The Commonwealth, elite of both, Poland and Lithuania, lost faith in the king. With the news of French revolution coming in, lithuanian boyars and higher nobility assemble their infamous personal armies. Poles also assemble their legions. Pro-republican "riots" rage across the country and in the following months king accepts to peacefuly leave his throne, opening the prospect of The Commonwealth becoming republic. Nobles of Lithuania and Poland discuss about the roles of each country in reformed Sejm and as it was expected, polish nobility wants at least 2/3 of Sejm and right to rule over lithuanian lands, abolishing separate Sejms and armies. Lithuanian high nobility, most notably Radvilai, Chartoriski and Pacai families veto against the proposed republic and vote for dissolution of the Commonwealth. Poles are, of course, highly opposed, as they don't want to loose their positions in Lithuania and Ruthenia. Once again civil war breaks out. Most Ruthenian nobles, that are really unhappy about polonisation of their lands agree to join forces with Grand Duchy of Lithuania. With poles being distracted by heavy guerilla in Ruthenia, Lithuania manages to do some pushes into polish territory but Warsaw is still not in the reach. Lithuanian hetman assembles more armies and hopes to end the war next year, by taking Warsaw or at least liberating Ukrainian lands. *'China:' mobilizes its army, and plans on invading Korea. * '''France: '''The revolution succeeds, and the French Republic is established. We invade Avignon. Napoleon Bonaparte begins making a career in the military, and he is seen as very promising. '''We SECRETLY begin supporting the Flemish rebels' * Spain: '''Due to a rainy season, local farmers score much recent success in growing basic crops. We continue expansion in the new world. We send a newly built fleet to South America to discover new lands and trade with tribes of the area. We settle an early colony in North America. * '''Prussia '''invades Poland. We request that Austria aid us in the struggle, promising them much land. We will grant aid to the French monarchy if they need it. 1790 Mod events * Flemish rebels start guerilla warfare in Habsburg Netherlands. * The French king flees to Vienna and encourages the Austrian leaders to attack republican France. * Native Americans capture and kill thousands of the settlers building up the new Spanish North American settlements. * Having half of its army lost, the Ottoman Empire offers peace to Russia and Austria. * Denmark launches an attack against the Swedish capital. Player events * '''Austria: '''Joseph II dies but his son, Leopold II manages to protect his reforms, so centralisation of the empire continues. However, Hungarian nobility is sthrenghtened in their rights. We support the seccession of Lithuania. We accept the peace offer of the Ottomans and attack Ruthenia with an army of 70,000. We continue fighting the Flemish rebels. ** Ruthenia that is in Commonwealth? It is still polish territory. ** Yes it is. SuperGalaxys (talk) 11:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ** '''French Dip: France requests an alliance with Austria. * Spain: 'In Europe, our nation is doing fine with new economics and farming. In thee Madrid area, the Royal Observatory is built. In South America we get along very well with the natives. In North America, after the mass murders of our people we show no mercy to the Native Americans and we begin genocide. We kill as many as needed in order to take land. We expand incredibly because we destroy these tribes. ' We ask that the United States not intervene. ''' * '''Korea: We continue modernization and request alliances with Denmark and Prussia. **By this time nations of the Far East weren't in direct diplomatical contact with western powers.SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC) **i know that this happened two turns ago but im just making a couple of comments. first at this point the current korean government would not seek to westernize or reform it was happy under its present government, and second korea cnt ally with anyone at the moment without angering china, it was an isolationist government that was a vassal of the qing. With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:47, December 23, 2014 (UTC) * Prussia 'continues to fight Poland, and an army of 50,000 is sent to take Lodz. Military build up and updating beings. We begin trading with the other German states. With the capture of Lodz, we launch an attack upon Warsaw. ** '''French Dip: '''We condemn Prussian aggression *'Denmark, having seized the Kattegat, presses its offensive against Sweden by invading Vasterbotten and Lapland from Norway in conjunction with a Russian force, while blockading Stockholm, the Swedish navy having already been destroyed by the Russians. The navy is built up, and Denmark expands its mercantile operations in the Caribbean and South Atlantic. Danish ministers begin looking for ways to acquire a colony in the area. Danish fishermen secretly begin trying to undercut the Dutch fishing markets, by privateering against the vulnerable Dutch fishing fleet, while secretly supporting Flemish rebels. A peace offer is sent to Sweden, proposing that it cede Gotland and Norbotten to Denmark, along with its fleet, in return for peace. Mod Response Please. **'Swedish D: '''Sweden refuses, because your conquests are not big and the tide can be easily turned. ** '''Prussia '''supports Denmark, and will help out once we finish off Poland. * '''France: '''By now political stability has returned to France. Napoleon continues being part of the military, but not in a major position. The French eye has fallen on Switzerland, and we launch an invasion, starting with the major Battle of Geneva, which is convincingly won by the French army. The cantons of Vaud and Geneva are taken over, and the goal is take Bern next year. * ** Wait a few years with Napoleon. He only became general in 1795 OTL, so he can only be introduced as a military leader by then. I know that in ATL it might have happened differently, but it would be just unfair to have him so early on. SuperGalaxys (talk) 11:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ** I will wait, but not until 1795. I'll do it in 1793 probably, if that's okay. ** '''Prussian Dip: '''We condemn French aggression. *'The Commonwealth:' With Ruthenian resistance and Lithuania pushing in, Polish army isn't able to hold everything in place. Decisive battle took place just outside Lublin, where 221 years the Commonwealth was created. After Lithuanian victory the road to Warsaw is open and Poland decides to negotiate peace. Grand Duchy of Lithuania gets Ruthenia and, to secure positions of both countries, economical cooperation will be very close for upcoming 20-30 years, non agression agreement is signed for 30 years with a prospect to make alliance in upcoming years. All this is organised to prevent foreign powers using dissolution of union as a way to gain power in the region. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' After years of incompetent rulers and influence from Poland, the country is free and able to do something on it's own. Since nobility is a bedrock of our economy we encourage them to look upon English and French modernisation and industrialisation. Tax cuts are promised for those who take part in this process. The new seimas (senate) is mostly composed of young nationalists that are willing to make sharp turns for the sake of GDoL. They decide that first of all, lithuanian nations needs to get rid of foreign influences and so following laws are incorporated into the fourth lithuanian statute (constitution basically): ''Any man that is willing to take part in Seimas elections as a candidate, or work in lithuanian administrative apparatus has to speak lithuanian. All the discussions in Seimas, verbal or not, have to be in lithuanian. Any member of Seimas can and must be brought to justice if it is proven he has commited crimes. Some laws seek to put harsh conditions on alcohol. Any alcoholic beverages except beer, wine and mead are prohibited, as are the breweries. Any import of alcoholic beverages, other than wine is outlawed. Drinking in public is now punishable, with the exception of major holidays. Period of the next 5 years is set as a time for Seimas to make and "test" all the harsh reforms, another 5 years after that will go to adaptation of these laws. 1791 Mod events *The Polish country falls into anarchy as Lithuania secedes and their own government cannot keep the country together. Prussian and Austrian forces easily take over the Polish lands. *Sweden launches a massive counter-attack targeting Oslo. They set up a regular army of 30,000 men (mostly peasants with guns) and unite them with the already standing 20,000. *The Danish privateers are fought by the Dutch warfleet. *A royalist rebellion breaks out in Provence. They quickly set up an army of 45,000 and call home the king who still resides in Vienna. *Great Britain offers an alliance to Prussia and Austria. They would call themselves "The Coalition" and their goal would be to stop the French agression and destroy the revolution. Player events *'Austria: '''Centralisation of the empire continues. A new road system is planned to be built across the Empire to connect the outskirts with the central Austrian area. We accept the alliance offer of Great Britain and we encourage Prussia to do so. We offer peace to Lithuania: we claim the Ruthenian lands we have taken. We currently have 35,000 troops in Austrian Netherlands, 60,000 in Ruthenia and 90,000 scattered across the vast Habsburg Monarchy. 50,000 of them are now mobilised and are sent to Belgium. They successfully finish off the Revolution of Brabant. Thousands of rebels are executed. After that the Reichstag (parliament of the Holy Roman Empire) is assembled and we declare France the enemy of the Holy Roman Empire. An imperial army of 30,000 is set up and it is sent against North Venice together with 20,000 Austrians to set up a defense line against the French at the borders of Switzerland. The westernmost part of the HRE is militarized and are now under joint control of the princes and the emperor. *'Denmark''' repays afflicted Dutch fishermen, while apologizing and saying the attacks were a mistake, with the privateers mistaking the Dutch for Swedes. Meanwhile, Denmark calls up the militia in Norway, and militia columns launch guerrilla attacks on the advancing Swedes. The militias combine with regular troops sent from Denmark and German mercenaries to form an army of about 30,000. The Danish army in Lapland also advances south to take the Swedish force in the rear, giving the two sides roughly equal numbers. With the Baltic under Russo-Danish control, Denmark begins preparing for a massive joint attack on Stockholm next year, stockpiling transports and mustering its entire navy. **'French Dip: We request an alliance with Denmark.' **'Denmark' accepts. * France: '''We win the Battle of Chur, practically defeating Switzerland. We immediately end the occupation, and establish the Helvetian Republic, a vassal of us. The Royalist rebellion is crushed by our forces, but it is considered an irrelevant victory, as the formed alliance against us is far more important. '''We attempt to reason with Austria, requesting them to leave the French Republic alone, as it is the will of the French people. We request alliances with Spain, Naples, Lithuania and the Netherlands. '''We currently have 30.000 troops in Normandy, 45.000 in Switzerland, 5.000 in Paris, 60.000 in Picardie and 60.000 in the rest of the country. Those 60.000 are divided, with 20.000 going to Normandy, 10.000 to Switzerland and 20.000 to Picardie, and 10.000 sent to aid Lithuanian against Prussia. '''It appears that hypocrisy is popular in the German states, as both Austria and Prussia are infested wiht it. We support the Polish to revolt against their German oppressors, as they deserve their own nation. ** Helvetian Republic: '''In our first year under French rule, the damage is being cleaned up. The Swiss people are content with the French rule, something which seemed surprising at first. '''The Swiss people are fully loyal to the French Republic ** Grand Duchy of Lithuania: We are happy to accept french alliance offer and hope for close cooperation. * Spain: 'We continue to fight the Natives of North America for land, and we expand our colonies from California into the North American mainland of the west. In Europe, we build up a huge force of military armies led under our general's command. And extremely large naval ships to add to the Spanish war machine. A Spanish explorer convinces Carlos IV to give him a ship, crew, and funding for an African Expedition. Preparations for this exploration are made.'We ask the United States for a 10 year peace treaty. If you agree, we will become allies and the Spanish Empire will help with any military situations. *'Grand Duchy of Lithuania:' Industrialisation continues. Seimas is still working on the new statute. Serfdom is abolished and new laws are made to fit in with the capitalistic economy. More people move in to cities. Since Poland, our "should-have-been" partner is practicaly destroyed, we drasticaly increase spendings on the army. We annex remaining polish lands and promise poles autonomy and cultural independence. No peace will be established with Austria since they are violating the borders of our country for the second time. Regular professional army is expanded. Units of dragoons, cossack light cavalry and lithuanian light cavalry are reestablished. Academies invite european professionals to teach lithuanian officers how to use and command artilery, so these units could be operative without any foreign mercenaries. Private armies of nobility are disbanded and the units are incorporated into regular army, but nobles get compensations. Mercenary armies are planed to make up at least 10 percents of the army if needed. * Prussia '''begins planning for war with France. We send 20,000 troops to help Austria in case on their border with Switzerland, and propose that Austria and Prussia jointly invade to free the Swiss.We begin influencing Westphalia, and other German states. We support Denmark against Sweden. Our lands taken from Poland are annexed, and begin building up our military in that region. We send 50,000 men to take Riga, and the surrounding area. # Do you even geography, brah? # What's with all the random landgrabing? No reasons, no provocation, just war, why? # Not even war, but just plain bu***hit I should say. Can I simply say "I send 50 men to take Moscow" and get away with it? Mr. Darius * '''This is indeed bullshit. He is right. But, he will get his war. * Kay, good luck. 'Mr. Darius 1792 Mod events *Venice offers an alliance to France. *The War of the Colaition is started. Britain sends an ultimatum to Denmark, stating that they either break their alliance with France or face war (as they are also allied with Prussia, a coalition member). The kingdom also invades Corsica. *The Ottoman Empire attacks Montenegro. *Sweden offers peace. They would cede the shore of Kattegat to Denmark and parts of Finland to Russia. Russia accepts. *North Italian states, fearing French expansion, join the Coalition. Player events * '''France: '''We call upon Denmark, Spain, Netherlands, Lithuania and our new ally Venice to aid us against the unjust invasion by the tyrannic coalition. We successfully defend ourselves on all land battles, although we lose the naval battle against Britain. ** OK, note the changes in the system. Determining who had better supply lines seemed to be too subjective, so from now on, it means agricultural power points. *'Denmark tries to negotiate a treaty with Sweden. It rejects the proposed terms as far too lenient to Sweden, given the vast areas of Norbotten, Lapland and Scania that are still held by Denmark. It offers Sweden peace if Sweden returns its conquests from the Northern Wars and cede, in addition to the shore of the Kattegat, Scania, and the island of Gotland, as well as signing a ten-year non-aggression pact. Given how much land Denmark holds, these are still extremely lenient terms. (Mod Response Please) * Sweden: We accept this offer, as we see it as a generous offer. ''' *With Sweden having made peace, Denmark breaks its alliance with Prussia and closes the Oresund to Coalition members, drawing a massive boom between Helsingborg and Kronborg, cutting Britain off from its vital supplies of cordage and naval materiel. Its fleet takes refuge in fortified ports and avoids all combat with the superior British fleet. Meanwhile, Denmark deploys 25,000 men in a surprise attack on Hanover, while another 10,000 besiege the Imperial City of Hamburg and occupy the tiny Langraviate of East Frisia. The remainder of its troops remain on the defensive in Holstein and Zealand. * '''French Dip(SECRET): We request that Denmark finishes the war as fast as possible, as we will need their help. * * Japan: '''Under Matsudairia Sadanobu and Shogun Tokugawa Ienari, the Edo Shogunate continues to reverse many of the liberal policies of the former shogun and strictly enforces the closed door policy. The requests by Adam Laxman to open trade up with the rest are respectfully declined and the finnish trader is expelled from Japan. The outcast domains mainly Tosu, Satsuma, and Chosu discontented with Tookugawa, rule continue to obey the shogunate for the time being due to their weaker position, however the possiblity to trade with the west peaks the interest of satsuma and tosu who have profitable lands under their control. With an increase in western interest in trade with japan, the satsuma domain forces it vassals in the ryukyu islands to allow a greater amount of westerners. * '''French Dip: We send traders to Japan. ** Shogunate Response: the shogunate refuses to allow the traders access to Japanese ports and respectfully turns them away. ''' ** '''Satsuma Response (secret): the Satusmma domain welcomes the french traders to secretly trade with them through nagasaki if they use dutch flags in an attempt to increase the wealth of the province. ** French Dip(secret): Accepted * Prussia '''declares war upon Denmark, and sends 20,000 men to invade, with the aim of knocking them out as fast as possible to help Britain. War is also declared on France. We request an alliance with Russia, and begin a massive program to bring our military up to speed on modern warfare. We call upon all the German states to join us in defeating France. We suggest a meeting be organized to find a better way to beat France. ** '''Russian Dip: We rejected the alliance. Due to an argument. * You can't send 50.000 men everywhere. Like srsly. * i have to agree spartian the prussians had a standing army of about 150,000 at this point and they were nearly bankrupt due to frederick william II's stupid spending. With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:53, December 23, 2014 (UTC) * There is too much wrong in this post * Sorry guys. I will fix this stuff now. I had no idea about what was wrong with Prussia. ' *'Denmark calls upon the German states and the Imperial cities to uphold their independence against the imperialistic ambitions of Prussia by joining the Franco-Danish side. * Bavaria: We join the Franco-Danish side * Saxony: We join the Franco-Danish side * Baden: We join the Franco-Danish side * Wurttemburg: We join the Franco-Danish side * The other HRE states: We join the coalition. * Prussia demands to know why this has happened? ''' * '''Russia: '''We built bunkers, outposts and military. The war between Prussia and Denmark were declared, as Prussia requested our alliance. We reject due to an argument, so we decide not to join them as allies in war. Meanwhile, we support France for luck. As we're looking to send traders to Japan which it will be good for the defence of Japan. * '''Prussia would like to offer Russia parts of Lithuania if they help fight against France and her allies. We are even willing to let you all of it, except for Gulf of Riga. * Spain: We decide to accept the alliance with France. We declare war on the coalition. Our main focus is to defeat Prussia. We will aid France in any needed military. In North America, we continue to bombard, loot, and enslave the tribes around us. Because of the new war, the Africa expedition is halted for at least a year. Citizens call for a naval museum to be built. Economy improves greatly bringing citizen moral at an all time high. 1793 * The Prussian citizens are beginning to get fed up with their government, hurting the Prussian political stability * The HRE is weakened by the internal tensions. * The French Alliance is winning the war currently. Player events * Prussia: '''Hoping to keep our stability, the King agrees to make some cuts on his spending. We begin trying to encourage Prussian patriotism, stating that all good Prussians must defend their homeland against France and her allies. We launch a counter attack against Lithuania with the 50,000 already there, and send an army of about 30,000 to defeat Saxony. We are willing to negotiate with Russia in the hopes that they will join the coalition. Hoping to turn the tide, we begin working on finding a way to build our economy, and ask for an alliance with Sweden. We suggest that a new strategy is needed to beat France. We ask Portugal to join the war. * '''You cantt do that since they are already attacking you. * I just fought them to a stalemate! That is not very fair!!!! ''' * '''You did this year. And it wouldntt even be a counter. You can attack next year. ~Tech * Swedish Dip(MOD): We decline, our country is still recovering from our previous war * France: As Russia is already supporting us, we ask them to join the war, promising them all of Prussia if they join us. * Prussia points out this is pretty unrealistic. ''' * '''Having fought bravely against so many enemies, and faired better then our allies, Prussia annonces that it will be pulling out of the war, and leaves the Coalition. We request to make a peace treaty with France and her allies. Denmark divides its troops into three armies of roughly 15,000 men each. One marches east to join the Saxons against Prussia, while two turn south to eliminate several more hostile German states. One invades the Bishopric of Munster, which it overruns, before taking Osnabruck and invading Lippe. The other invades Brunswick-Luneburg, attacking the capital. Denmark reforms its captured territory from last year into the Free Duchy of Hamburg, in personal union with Denmark. Pro-Danish nobles are given the territory of the anti-Danish ones, who are imprisoned or executed. Denmark sets up a burgher's council to rule the Duchy, and raises several thousand troops from it. Taxation is slashed by 1/2 and all ecclesiastical territory is divided among the peasants, turning them pro-Danish. the Danish Navy joins the Lithuanian one to raid the Prussian coast, fighting its fledgling fleet. East Frisia is offered to the Dutch Republic if it will join the war. (Mod Response Please). Dutch Dip: Accepted '''Japan: '''In Japan a series of natural disasters occur which greatly destabalize the local economies of some of the daimyos. In Kyushu the top of Mt. Unzen collapses, and Shimabara suffers from an earthquake which destroys much of the area. Mt Biwas-no-kubi erupts in honshu and Mt Miyama erupts in Osaka (all otl events). Shogun Ienari largely ignores these incidents as he is occupied with his lavish lifestyle and sends little aid to Osaka or Satsuma. Shimazu Narinobu is greatly angered by the lack of good will from the Shogun and becomes anti-tokugawa (shimazu was already anti tokugawa and anti shogunate since the earlly 1600s.you may look it up if you dont believe me). Satsuma increases trade with the french and dutch merchants through the ryukyu islands and through Nagasaki. The Narinobu becomes interested in the flintlock muzzleloads used by the french and he asks the french to sell him afew for hunting.As the shogun continues to refuse western traders and chinese and smuggling increases with Satsuma. Inflation is starting to grow due to growing internal issues.